yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 006
The Facility, Part 1 is the sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired on May 7, 2008 in Japan on TV Tokyo. Yusei Fudo has been caught by the Public Security and sent to a detention center. In the paddy wagon, he meets a man called Tenzen Yanagi, who uses a Hidden Treasure Deck. Jack Atlas learns that Goodwin and the others had watched his Duel with Yusei and that Yusei would have beaten him with the effect of "Meteor Stream" in their last Duel, had the Duel Runners not have failed. Infuriated by this loss, Jack wants to see Yusei. The former Pro Duelist, Bolt Tanner meets Yusei here. Tanner challenges Yusei who is unable to duel, since he doesn't have a deck. Yanagi duels in place of Yusei. Summary Courtroom Yusei sits on a chair under a spotlight in an almost bare courtroom. In the Japanese version, his hands are cuffed behind his back and the judge sits on a raised platform. In the English version; the handcuffs are removed and Yusei is enlarged so he appears closer and much less lower than the judge. In the Japanese; The judge announces that Yusei's D-Wheel (Duel Runner) and Deck are being confiscated by the authorities; Yusei looks up, clearly angry; The judge tells him that Satellite residents trespassing into Neo Domino City (New Domino City) is a serious offense, so the Public Security Maintence Bureau have ordered he be given a criminal mark. In the English; The judge thinks the authorities may have been too strict, as he says "look at him, he's a boy"; He sighs and looks through Yusei's offenses, not overly interested in Turbo Dueling without a license or malicious mischeief, dismissing each of those topics with "blah, blah" and "la-de-dah"; He then reads about Yusei entering Neo Domino City without a permit; Seeing this a serious offense, he orders Yusei be marked. Some machines appear. One holds Yusei's head. In the Japanese; the other shoots a laser on his left cheek making Yusei scream in pain; After the mark is in place, the machine retracts upwards and Yusei falls forward on his face; the two attendents pick him up; The judge tells him that this mark means he has no rights to livelihood. Yusei looks at him angrily, almost growling. In the English, it sprays a dye on his face; Yusei asks if it's supposed to tickle; The judhe replies that it's supposed to make sure they can keep an eye on him. Yusei's final punishment is that he is to undergo a 1 month reeducation program at a detention center. In the English; The judge describes this as not being so bad and jokes that he'll get to do arts and crafts and meet colorful characters; He then says that once Yusei's punishment, which he corrects to vacation, is over, Yusei return to Staellite, but may never duel or set foot in Neo Domino City again. Transportation to the Facility After being notified of his convictions, Yusei enters a wagon heading to the detention center. He sits down with some other individuals, who seem depressed also, until one eccentric old man, excitedly enters and leaps onto the bench beside Yusei. The old man, Yanagi looks at Yusei's mark and identifies Yusei as having got caught trespassing. He admits to doing the same and introduces himself to Yusei. Yusei just stares out the window. Yanagi asks, "You were caught at the Duel Stadium, right?" and tells him he was in the neighbourhood at the time. "Sure was somethin'! All the power went clean out!" What suprised him the most was the dark red dragon. "You were in the stadium 'round then, right?" Yusei finally responds, asking Yanagi what he knows. But Yangi says that he ought to be asking Yusei how he made that thing come out. "You were having a Turbo Duel, right? So that dragon only shows up during a Duel, huh?" Jack wakes Jack wakes up in his mansion, from a dream about the red dragon. He inspects the dragon mark on his arm. He goes down a set of stairs to Mina and asks her how long he had been there. Mina tells him he had been there since this morning, the director, Goodwin, had brought him. She says that Jack must be very upset that the duel didn't have a proper outcome. Jack looks mad on hearing this and asks how she knew it didn't have an outcome. Mina quickly bows forward, apologises and confesses that she saw the whole thing. Jack then leaves and does not respond to Mina asking where he is going. Goodwin, Akutsu and Lazar are analyzing Jack and Yusei's Duel. Akutsu points out that the speed of the momentum, quickly rose when "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" clashed. Lazar assumes that this supports the conditions required to resurrect the ancient Crimson Dragon after all. The Facility The wagon arrives at the detention center. Yusei's criminal mark is scanned by an officer after he gets off. The officer creates a small holographic projection of Yusei's details and says that starting today Yusei will be refered to by number. G2MA2-88 in Yusei's case. The officer leads them to their rooms telling them that are a lot of other uncut people there apart from trespassers. Tanner watches the newcomers from his cell as they go to their rooms. Yusei and Yanagi enter the same room. As the officer leaves Tanner tells him that he'd like to throw the usual welcome party for the newcomers. As their senior, he'd like to teach them the rules of the place. The officer approves and tells him not to stir up too much trouble and unlocks Tanner's cell. Yanagi admires the center, but Yusei interrupts him reminding him that he hasn't answered his question about the crimson dragon. Yanagi quickly dismisses the question and asks Yusei if he brought a deck. Yusei asks what makes him think he could bring one. Yanagi proudly produces cards hidden within his clothing and tells him that having travelled from one detention center to another has led him to realize that there are decks wherever you go. Yanagi explains that people inside and outside the center are the same. Even in the center there are people who are a shot and people who get shot. It all depends on dueling. Social Maintenance meeting Mina quickly chases after Jack, who is heading to Goodwin's meeting. Jack interupts the meeting and Mina begs Goodwin to forgive her. Jack sees a projection of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" clashing. He points at it outraged, asking why they had been watching this. Goodwin tells him to calm down and reminds him that it is their duty to know of all disorders in the city. Jack asks Goodwin what it is he knows about the crimson dragon and holds up his arm asking why his birthmark began throbbing, when that dragon showed up. Goodwin tells Jack people with the dragon birthmark are called Signers and are part of legend. Everyone in the room bows to Jack. Jack tells them that one showed up on Yusei too. Goodwin replies that they had not seen one on Yusei's arm due to the blackout. Jack ensures them that he saw one on Yusei, but two years ago he didn't have anything of the sort. Jack spots something on the projection of the duel and orders Ankutsu to stop the monitor and zoom in on something. Jack is shock on noticing the card is "Meteor Stream". Had the duel continued Yusei would have won using this card. Goodwin tells Jack not to be bothered. Nobody else knows what happned that night. Outraged Jack announces that he is King and cannot forget this. He demands to know where Yusei is. Goodwin tells him that he is at the detention center. Jack turns to leave, announcing that he is going to him. Goodwin insists that he doesn't for a his reputation and that he should stay to learn the meaning of the People of the Stars and the Signers, and who he truly is. Yanagi and Tanner's Duel Back at the detention center, Tanner and his goons take Yusei and Yanagi to his dueling field. Tanner informs them that there are rules inside and outside the center. Inside he calls the shots. Yanagi gets excited, identifing him as Bolt Tanner, the pro duelist. He looks at him in admiration, but Tanner calls him an old geezer and tells him to shut up. Yanagi ignores this and continues to admire him, telling Yusei how he used to watch him on TV. Tanner's followers say that Yanagi can't take a hint. Tanner does not like talking of those days. Tanner informs Yanagi that lower rank duelists are to be obedient to those on top. Yanagi knows this. He figured something like this and brought his Deck. Tanner's face lights up and Yanagi shows him his Hidden Treasure Deck as he pulls the cards out from different parts of his clothing. Tanner's followers are astonished that Yanagi has cards that he refers to as the rarest of the rares. Tanner asks Yusei if he's ready, but Yusei has no Deck. Tanner understands that Yusei was brought here for trespassing from Satallite. Being a resident of Satellite puts you at the bottom. Yusei is offended. Yanagi breaks up a possible argument and asks Tanner to duel him instead. The spectators are all slightly worried before Yanagi plays a card, but then go on to mock them as they damage Yanagi, himself. Yanagi gets upset after any of his cards are destroyed, since they are all rare models. Yusei gets angered each time Tanner or the spectators mock Yanagi's cards. Tanner quickly wins the duel. Yanagi drops his cards and begins to gather them up. Tanner comes over and steps on one, saying that Yanagi will get the lowest rank for trying to make a fool of him. Yanagi insists that he wasn't trying to make a fool out of Tanner, he just wanted to show a duelist as great as him his cards. He loves all of them and asks what is wrong with that. He's not too keen on their effects, but it feels like the mysteries of humans shine through his cards and begs Tanner to move his foot. Tanner rubs his foot around, with the card still under it. Yusei grabs Tanner and trips him back, making him fall off Yanagi's card. Yusei asks Yanagi if he can borrow his deck. He wants to duel using his cards. Yusei challanges Tanner to a Duel telling him that there's not one of the many cards in the world that is useless. Featured Duels Tenzen Yanagi vs Bolt Tanner Yanagi Summons "Crystal Skull", and due to its effect, he receives 1000 damage. (Yanagi Life Points/3000) Tanner discards 1 card to activate "Cost Down" and Summons "Ushi Oni" and attacks "Crystal Skull". Yanagi Summons "Ashoka Pillar" and equips it with the Equip Spell Card "Spirit Mask". Tanner Special Summon "Giant Ushi Oni" by Tributing his "Ushi Oni" and attacks Yanagi's "Ashoka Pillar". When "Ashoka Pillar" is destroyed, the owner receives 2000 damage (Yanagi/1000). Due to the effect of "Spirit Mask", Yanagi discards "Triangle - O" from his hand. "Giant Ushi Oni's" effect is activated, allowing it to attack once again in a row. Tanner attacks Yanagi directly. Tanner wins.